<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>滥情元宵节番外 by alusong</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22614901">滥情元宵节番外</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/alusong/pseuds/alusong'>alusong</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Direction (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, 龙龄 - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 18:27:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,597</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22614901</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/alusong/pseuds/alusong</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>元宵节番外，婚后相关。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>龙龄</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>滥情元宵节番外</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>彼时的张九龄刚刚结束完一场戏的拍摄，从王九龙那里跟过来的助理小周递给他因为拍戏放在一边的手机，上面明晃晃的亮着王九龙的名字。</p><p>他进了自己的休息室，手机开了免提，然后开始脱自己身上的戏服。</p><p>“宝贝儿，干嘛呢？”</p><p>男人的声音从电话里面传过来，拍摄的地方封闭性太好，信号被屏蔽的七七八八，传进来的声音总夹杂了一点电流音。酥酥麻麻的混着本来就低沉好听的声音，一下子窜进张九龄的耳朵里。</p><p>张九龄倒是不对这个声音感冒，他把自己衣服脱了，露出相当精瘦的上半身，上面几块腹肌的轮廓初显。二十二岁的人已经不再是小孩儿，青涩退了大半，露出来成熟男人的味道，那张脸倒是分毫不改。</p><p>他光着膀子去找自己的衣服，一边支支吾吾回答。</p><p>“换衣服呢。”</p><p>王九龙那边也刚刚收了工，今儿元宵节，但凡是有点人性的剧组都不会留着剧组员工。更何况今年是张九龄和王九龙结婚之后第一个元宵，不应了团圆一把都不好意思。</p><p>他能透过手机听见那边窸窸窣窣的衣料摩擦的声音，闭着眼都能想象出小孩儿现在的模样。他把手机放到车上的支架上，然后发动汽车。</p><p>“我来接你？”</p><p>张九龄刚把自己的上衣穿好，外面的衣服还没套上，转过头对着电话说一声，“好。”</p><p>两个剧组在一个影视城拍摄，但是一个在头一个在尾。王九龙不讨巧，开了车从城头到城尾，走的时候还有点匆忙。剧组里几个场工就那么看着人从他们面前跑走，连一句再见都来不及说一声。</p><p>还好这两年王九龙脾气收敛，也没人再会担心他抓住一个人就破口大骂。况且刚刚的王九龙出去的虽急，看上去心情倒是不错。</p><p>车上的人没挂电话，张九龄在换衣服也没空点那么一下，只想着把衣服换好了等人来。衣料摩擦的声音就那么清晰的传过来，王九龙听了心情也好。</p><p>他走进剧组里的时候张九龄刚好把身上那件驼色的大衣给披到身上去，抬头淡淡看了他一眼，“电话都不挂？话费不是钱？”</p><p>“要钱啊，你没挂我怎么敢挂？”王九龙凑过来，在众目睽睽之下把张九龄圈进自己怀里去，在额头上响亮的亲了一口。</p><p>张九龄面色不显，耳廓却已经泛上薄红。他一把把王九龙推开，“走了。”</p><p>上了车路过一家超市的时候王九龙微微放慢了速度，没转头去问坐在副驾上低头玩手机的人，“吃汤圆吗今天？”</p><p>“吃什么……”张九龄忽然愣住，手指把手机屏幕按灭了又按亮了，侧头往王九龙那边看过去，“行。”</p><p>王九龙找了个车位停下来。这时候华灯初上，还陷在冬天的北方城市晚上的风就是刀，吹彻的是人的身却吹不动热乎的心。张九龄从车上下来跺巴两下脚，呼出来一团白汽。</p><p>王九龙从口袋里把口罩拿出来给人戴上，又把自己的也戴上。伸手在人的头发上胡乱揉了两下。张九龄这次演的角色头发偏长一点，他自己也留长了头发好适应角色。被王九龙这么波动了一下，原本顺滑的发一瞬间就被揉乱了。</p><p>公众人物去超市这种人群密集的地方，做什么都是小心翼翼的，他俩刚领了证就在微博上晒出来，过了几个月余热还是没过去。还好超市里戴口罩的人不少，他们俩也不算突兀的。</p><p>张九龄其实不怎么爱吃甜的，从前爱吃是因为吃不到，后来吃多了倒也不觉得多喜欢了。随便挑了两袋就往那边结账去了，王九龙倒是迟迟不跟着过来。</p><p>找到他的时候发现王九龙站在一罐糖的前面出神。</p><p>很普通的糖，里面的糖五颜六色的什么颜色都包全了，糖纸是透明的那种。王九龙知道展开来能在光底下发出斑斓的光。</p><p>张九龄顺着人的目光看过去，“别看了，去结账，喜欢你就拿一罐。”</p><p>“嗯。”王九龙伸手从架子上拿一罐。</p><p>结完账两个人坐到车上，张九龄抬眼瞥到那罐糖。</p><p>“你真倒过去活了吗？都不爱吃甜的……”</p><p>“爱的，最爱橙子味的。”王九龙没头没脑的回了一句，然后发动了车子。</p><p>张九龄似乎是想起来什么，轻轻“啧”了一声，别过脸去不再说话了。但侧过去脸嫩个掩盖住那层红，耳朵的红还是遮不住的。</p><p>也许是人们都忙着阖家团圆，一路畅通无阻。王九龙下了车把东西从张九龄的手上接过来，然后催着张九龄去开门。</p><p>烧了水开始煮汤圆，雪白的汤圆就在沸腾的水里翻腾着。王九龙换好居家的衣服凑过来，伸手在张九龄屁股上拍了一下，换来小孩儿充满怒气的一个眼神。</p><p>“去换衣服，这身不累吗？这里我看着就行。”</p><p>“我不放心，你个煎蛋都能把厨房烧了的人……”</p><p>“快去。”</p><p>张九龄这两年就是看着凶了点，内里和四年前没什么太大差别，仍旧是一逗就脸红。只是以前软绵绵的让人逗，现在回张牙舞爪的过来给你不痛不痒的一爪子的区别。</p><p>换完衣服出来，王九龙手忙脚乱的把两碗汤圆端出来放桌上。被烫的龇牙咧嘴的人见了张九龄竟然带了点委屈。</p><p>张九龄一挑眉：“烫着了？”</p><p>王九龙把手伸过来，手指接触到碗边的部位确实红了一圈。老男人没脸没皮：“九龄儿给舔舔，舔舔就不疼。”</p><p>张九龄抬头看了王九龙一眼，却也不说什么。再次在一起之后已经习惯了被张九龄拒绝的王九龙本就是随口的一句话，这话说出口还怕让张九龄生气。</p><p>可张九龄没生气，他扯了凳子坐下，细致的将王九龙的手指含进嘴里。比手指温度要高一些的口腔内壁包裹着手指，微微粗糙的舌面舔舐过每一根手指，在上面留下带着情色的晶亮涎水。</p><p>王九龙的指腹间有着并不算明显的薄茧，知晓人事又学习力极强的张九龄勾人的很，一根根的舔过去，末了还微微吮吸一下，放开的时候还能拉出一条银亮的细丝。</p><p>王九龙用另一只干净的手把张九龄的头按过来，吻住他的唇。张九龄的嘴边还残留着方才的液体，被王九龙一下子卷进去，晶亮的口水从嘴角溢出来，又被人全部吞吃入腹。</p><p>他俩许久没有做过了，想来不仅是王九龙想的很，张九龄也想。仅仅一个吻就能让人意乱情迷，彼此的下身互相抵着，摩擦间能透过薄薄的家居服渗出来液体，把浅色的家居服都洇湿了。</p><p>张九龄伸手环住王九龙的脖子，喘息着凑过去对着王九龙。他眼尾微微泛着情动的红，半开的衣服露出来相当精致的锁骨。</p><p>“抱我。”</p><p>只这一句就足够让王九龙从克制到放肆，他压抑了快一个月的情感就那么直接迸发出来，下身鼓胀到疼痛，听见这一声就像是被下了特赦令一样，把自己的裤子往下面一扯，连带着内裤也褪了下去。已经膨胀的性器几乎是弹出来一样，打在张九龄还没有褪去的裤子上。</p><p>布料再精细也是有粗糙的地方的，王九龙轻轻蹭了两下，把张九龄的裤子也尽数剥下。露出来浑圆的屁股，王九龙轻轻巧巧的把人托起来放在餐桌之上。</p><p>玻璃桌面显然让张九龄被冰了一下，他微微一颤，蹭了蹭想离开桌面，可王九龙的力气分明要比他大上一些，他只能紧紧搂住王九龙的脖子，几乎是整个人挂在上面一样。</p><p>许久没有进入过的地方干涩得连一根手指都进不去，王九龙箭在弦上也没法扔下张九龄去卧室翻找润滑剂，又不想让张九龄疼。他把受伸下去，轻轻的上下撸动着张九龄的性器，感受着属于张九龄的体温慢慢上升，那根东西也逐渐变得胀大起来。</p><p>“想要吗？”</p><p>“废话。”张九龄轻轻喘息着，伸手拍了拍王九龙的背，“要弄赶紧的。”</p><p>“我不能让你疼。”</p><p>张九龄没再说话了。王九龙的手上功夫极好，他被伺候的舒服，手撑在餐桌之上，头微微后仰着，露出相当好看的喉结。</p><p>他也不怕人，大大方方的呻吟出来，夹杂着喘息的呻吟代表着极端的舒适。王九龙手上的动作越来越快，张九龄几乎是一阵悸动，便释放出来一些白浊。</p><p>王九龙就着那些白浊伸手探到张九龄后面去，一边开口打趣，“你今儿有点快啊。”</p><p>张九龄挂不住面子，也顾不上自己还在喘，急了眼一样的要伸手打王九龙，他体力不足，打的也是软绵绵的一道，根本没什么力道。</p><p>有了精液去做润滑剂，再加上之前情动的时候已经微微渗出来的一点分泌出的液体，已经足够给张九龄做开拓了。他伸出一根手指进去，以前被开发到及其适合做爱的身子一下子就有了反应，相当紧致的包裹住王九龙的手指。</p><p>他用尽温柔去做着扩张，肠壁上的肉就那么被翻搅着，也吸着王九龙的手指，等王九龙拿出手指的时候还有点依依不舍的意思。</p><p>王九龙也不说什么，张九龄反而急了，他伸手抓住王九龙的发，轻轻扯了扯，“进，进来。”</p><p>“要不要？”</p><p>“要……要。”</p><p>王九龙一下子就直接冲进去，张九龄被撞的往后一仰，几乎要翻过去。被撕裂的感觉在一瞬间消散掉，剩下的是让人要爽到哭泣的快感。</p><p>律动的速度快又密集，已经极端熟悉掌下的身体的人每一下都能蹭到那一点，然后狠狠的顶过去，让身体的主人发出一声短促高昂的叹息。</p><p>连整张桌子都有点受不住这相当快速猛烈的攻势，随着两个的动作微微的摇晃起来。张九龄一低头就能从玻璃的反光当中看见自己的那张脸，带着性欲的潮红，每一寸的肌肤都带着渴求与被满足的红。</p><p>也不知道过了多久，张九龄几乎要把在他身上微微发着汗的男人那张脸狠狠的刻在脑子里。头顶上灯光因为那些撞击而变成了破碎的光影，在他眼前晃荡着，一下一下。</p><p>王九龙并没有内射，他在快要释放的时候急忙退了出来，射在张九龄的小腹上。小腹上的肌理微微的显露出来，那些白色的液体就随着肌理一点一点的漫延着。</p><p>他从餐桌上找到纸巾，帮张九龄简单清理过。两个人还带着做爱过后的情潮和没能褪去的潮红，坐在彼此的对面，喘息还没有停下。</p><p>张九龄先发了话。</p><p>“你太耽误事儿了……汤圆都，都坨了。”</p><p>他说话已经流利了很多，只有在运动过后才会有以前小结巴的影子。</p><p>“那怎么办？都冷了……”王九龙有点委屈，“况且火是你先点的。”</p><p>张九龄被他这话说的脸又红了一点，他闷了声，过了一会儿才说话，“我买了……两袋的，怕不够吃。”</p><p>说完又耍赖一样趴在桌子上，扭过头不去看王九龙那带着戏谑的眼神。</p><p>“你，你去下。我……太累了。”</p><p>王九龙无奈起身，路过小孩身边的时候伸手揉了一把他的发。</p><p>“那你好好歇着吧。”</p><p>王九龙转身去了厨房，点燃煤气灶开始煮另一袋汤圆。先前的那一碗全部进了垃圾桶，张九龄就坐在厨房外面看他。</p><p>“王九龙。”</p><p>小孩儿在后面忽然说。</p><p>“嗯？”</p><p>王九龙听见张九龄喊他，就习惯性的转过头来。</p><p>“你别转过来。”张九龄轻轻咳了一下，“我怕我看见你的脸，就不敢说。”</p><p>“好。”</p><p>又依言转过去，继续盯着锅里不断翻腾的白色汤圆。</p><p>“王九龙……元宵节快乐啊。”</p><p>他又顿了一顿，似乎还是不太会说。</p><p>“我们以后……还有很多这样的元宵节吗？”</p><p>王九龙轻轻笑了，然后拿出两只碗，一边盛汤圆一边回答：</p><p>“会的。我们以后不仅有很多这样的元宵节，还有很多很多的其他的节日。”</p><p>“你愿意回来，每一天都是我的节日。”</p><p> </p><p>end.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>